Why the hell i agreed to this mission?
by SAKUNBI
Summary: Just a low level mission. But it caused my whole life to freaking change W.T.H
1. Chapter 1

Hihi! I felt my previous story abit . . . . so yeaah thought of a new one while doin nth -.- Summerryy..title.. blehh still thinking about it~~ anywayanyway please continue~:P

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Why the hell are we following this brown bitch?" Kisame retorted.. Itachi wanted to roll his eyes but remain stoic and replied "Our mission.."

"What mission?"

… came the reply.

"we were suppose to…?"

"… we were suppose to kidnap Sakura Haruno."

"Heard that name before… Ohh! The bitch apprentice? But I thought I remembered her having pink hair and not brown?"

"Henge retard.."

"What the.. u fucking called me retard?"

Pregnant silence ~~ That taught him to shut the hell up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Sakura POV~**_

"Why the hell did Naruto gave me a C-class mission..""**Because he thought you were weak dumb." **"Ohh just shut up.. go away please before I bash you.." "**you can't dumbass.. I'm you and you're me." **"fine..shut up Sakura."

-BINGO BOOK-

Sakura Haruno: Age 17, ANBU Captain, apprentice to 5th Hokage, Tsunade-sama, top medic and head of Konoha Hospital. Had surpassed her mentor. Student of legendary copy-nin Kakashi. Teamed with Naruto-sama (6th hokage) and Sasuke (S-Class Missing-nin).

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She had to pass a package to this chunin but in a henge so to not frighten the freaking damn chunin. Arghh.. She just don't understand Naruto. Right after she recovered from her S-Class mission, Naruto only gave her easy missions.. For the love of god.. She's already a ANBU.. She could take care of herself.. Not everyone is perfect damn it.. "**He thinks you're weak.."** "Shut-up."

**Itachi POV~**

Itachi looked at the pink kinochi. Amused. She looks like she was fighting with her inner self. The way her face expression changes from anger to sadness and back to anger again.

"Why can't the fuck we just kidnapped her now and bring her back to base? This is just freaking boring.. Pein-sama won't mind.."

Once again, Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's crowded with Konoha-nin Retard."

"YOU!—" Kisame stopped midway as he stared at the most feared Sharingan user. Itachi glared at him. Unless kisame wanted to die, he shut the hell up.

"I'll be back in 15mins. Do. Not. Do. Anything." Itachi ordered while he jumped down to the tree while changing to a henge.

"Psshhh! Arrogant Uchiha.."

**Sakura POV~/Normal POV :x**

Sakura looked ahead and found the café that she was looking for. There seated at the corner of the room was the chunin. Fidgeting whenever someone passes his table. He seemed nervous. Sakura wondered why.

"Hi, I'm er.. Kiyomi from Konoha. I was sent to pass you this package?" Sakura showed the package. The chunin jumped when Sakura speaked but calm down. "Er.. Ri..right, thanks" he grabbed the package and ran off. Sakura scratched her head, what was wrong with him? Feeling hungry, she sat down and ordered for some sushi and miso soup.

Right after her breakfast-lunch came (it was 12pm), there was a loud shriek behind her. Sakura turned and immediately saw red clouds. Red clouds that haunted her dreams every night. Causing her not able to sleep… Sakura shaked her head hard. What the hell happened? She thought. A brown haired girl was seen screaming at something.. or to be precise. a freaking huge large fish. Oh wait. Red clouds, large blue fish.. oh shit. Akatsuki. Why haven't I noticed them? Sakura scolded herself.

She thought quickly and started channeling charkra to her hands and started zigzagging her way(to avoid the obstructions) towards the large fish or rather Kisame. She lunged her hands hard into kisame chest and glared hard at Kisame while he was thrown against the wall. Though being broken by sakura's charkra-enhanced punch. So powerful that it made Kisame spilled blood all over his coat.

Suddenly, white smoke appeared near Kisame. Itachi was standing next to Kisame. He stared straight into Sakura's eyes and then with a poof of smoke. They were gone. She stared blankly at the spot that were once occupied by Itachi and Kisame. But a scream stopped her from thinking. Forcing her to glare at the annoying person.

There sitting on the floor was the brown haired girl she once saw. The people who surrounded the girl looked up and stared at Sakura in fear. Sakura than realized why.. Her henge was gone. There she stood in her normal self. Sakura sighed and walk towards the brown-haired girl. She started comforting the girl. But all the girl could do was freaking cry and scream at her.. Oh how that girl reminded Sakura about her 12year old self. She hated it. He hated it. Sasuke… Sakura shaked her head hard to stop herself.. Don't think of him Sakura!

Once the girl calmed down, she than told Sakura what totally happened. "h..he said that he wanted to..to k..kidnapped me.. and that if I scream. H..he will kill me. I was so shocked. He looked so scary l..like a f..fish. so I screamed." The last part made Sakura want to laugh but she forced herself not to.

"The Akatsuki wanted to kidnapped her.. She should be an important person. I should bring her to Naruto" Sakura thought. "Hi, my name is Sakura. You are..?" "My name is Himiko" "ok Himiko, I'll bring you to the Hokage. Is that ok with you?" "W..why? I didn't do anything wrong! What the hell? I was the freaking victim and you want me to go to Hokage for what huh? Kill me? HHUH?" Himiko screamed. Sakura was speechless. .Fuck? "No that wasn't what I meant Himiko. I want to protect you. Please trust me!" Sakura pleaded. Oh how she hates being so formal.

**Itachi POV~**

"What the hell happened?

"I thought that girl was the pink haired apprentice." Kisame shrugged.

"You thought? You thought? Didn't you fucking know that you're brain's not working? You created a scene damn it.. We were suppose to capture her secretly! Leader-sama will certainly not be happy.."

F.M.L

X-X-X-X-X-X

Blehhhhh tired~ Sleepy~ Its 3:36am here .. I wanna continue to give you a glimpse of the main story but going out tmr can't be late! Anyway please review! I will continue but make me happy abitt… hehehe XP *thickskin*:X It doesn't sound interesting in the 1st chap. But 2nd chap you'll understand:DD

Love U Guys!

SAKUNBI:DD


	2. Chapter 2

Woops! So SRYY! Been Working.. and now Sch just started… ahh… impt exam happening this year for me.. busybusybusyy…! I promised ItaSaku-ness that I will update it sn but didn't so sry! Didn't meant too.. sryy And really really thx for reviewing ! I really appreciated it! Made me happy for a few weeks :D anyway anyway back to story XD so sryy for the LONG wait! GOMENN!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Sakura POV/ Normal POV~ **_

"hey Sak!" Kiba called out. She turned and saw Kiba and Akamaru. "Hey!" She called out. "who's this?" Kiba said while pointing at Himiko who was hiding behind me. "oh, she's Himiko-san, I'm bringing her to see Naruto… and can you stop staring at her?" Kiba blushed.. "i...i wasn't!got to go bye!" Kiba ran off with Akamaru barking behind him. "geeshh boys are boys.. Look at him.. blushing so freaking mad like some super ripen tomato.. and ohh.. Himiko too" Sakura half sighed and smirked. (o.O dunno whether you're able to do tat lOls !) "l..lets go" Himiko stuttered, face still red. Sakura just laughed.

Once they reached the door of the Hokage room, the door slam wide open and something jumped out and onto Sakura which caused both Sakura and that being to fall on the ground. Sakura shrieked. "AHHHHhhh!" "NARUTO! WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" Naruto faster scrambled off her. "Meanniee~! I missed you!" Naruto whined. "goshh you're 17 already" " I thought you were kidnapped because you took so long! " Naruto cried. Both Himiko and Sakura sweatdropped. All Himiko could do for that past 5mins was just standing there dumbfounded. "err..r Sakura-san is he the hokage-sama?" Himiko whispered supposedly soft enough for Sakura to hear but with Ninja skills, Naruto heard it all. "YES I AM THE HOKAGE! I'M NARUTO AND I LOVE RAMEN!" Sakura sweatdropped.

"Anyway back to business..While I was doing my mission or rather after I had finished my _C-CLASS MISSION.._ I noticed Akatsu- "WHAT? AKATSUKI? WH-?" Sakura glared at Naruto with the shut-the-hell-up-before-i-kill-you look. Naruto became silent. "As I was saying.. I noticed Akatsuki lurking around. I think they wanted to capture Himiko-san, though I've no idea why since she isn't a Ninja nor has nothing that they would since it was the Akatsuki or rather since I knew people will get hurt, I ran and fought the Akatsuki or rather at Kisa-.. before you say anything.. it's the big fish guy.. remember him? Naruto nodded and Sakura continued. He fell back spilled some blood and before he could continue fighting, Itachi appeard and they both teleported else where. I could have tracked them down but I rather bring back Himiko-san to safety before she gets hurts."

Naruto sat in his Hokage chair quietly thinking.. " Okay.. I hereby appoint you, Haruno Sakura, to accompany Himiko-san everywhere she goes. Protect her by any means. This is a A-Class Mission. Therefore, if she gets hurt in any way, you will be held responsible. Is that clear?" "Naruto.. I know I always want to have a high class mission but I can't baby sit someone and you know it! Please Naru- " You can and you must. Do it, You're dismissed" Naruto ordered. Sakura knew better than to protest thus she just left the room without arguing with him.

"I know I'm kinda selfish but I really suck at babysitting. **Totally agreeeee! **You're not helping at all.

Anyway it's kinda too late to abandoned this mission, and anyway what could anything happen? She thought..

_**1 week pass~**_

Sakura bang her head onto her desk. "AT LAST! Peace and Quiet!" She sighed in relieve. 7Days with Himiko really stressed her out. All those screaming yelling bitching whenever she's with me but acts totally innocent and shy towards the others. Sakura just took it all and just contain her anger. And she did really very well. If it was any other girls or guys.. it will just take a flick of her finger to give them hell. Nowadays, Sakura doesn't have to be always beside Himiko during working hours so Sakura was kinda super happy about it.

Sakura leaned back into her comfortable chair and starting thinking about this certain topic that has been in her mind for quite some time. Nowadays, people she knows are starting to ignore her. Whenever she walks up to them, they will just move somewhere else. Sakura has no idea why at all. It has been 3days since and Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. So she planned to visit her best friend.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Itachi. How did the mission went?"

"It was going well until something happened and jeopardized our whole mission. But if you may give us some more time, I will surely bring Haruno Sakura to you leader-sama."

"3months Itachi. You're dismissed"

Itachi smirked. "i should thank Kisame." (*gringrin* heheheh)

X-X-X-X-X-X

This chap kinda short but I wanna faster update.. therefore. U know.. anyway maybe some of you will understand my story? But if no.. continue reading heheh… as I said.. I thought of this story while I was doing nth~ so yeah.. THX FOR READING:D Reviewww pleasee!

SAKUNBI OUT~


	3. Chapter 3

HIHI! So sry! Its been 4 months :X hate me if u want. Really sry. Here's another chapter! SRY for the long wait!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO~~

Naruto : of course you don't own me _

Me : But I do love u!

Naruto : hahah that I accept..Love you(and the readers) too :P

**Sakura POV~**

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed when she saw me.

"Hi Ino" I replied.

"Sak why are you here?" I sighed as she brought me to her room.

"People has been avoiding me., Especially Hinata chan. i have no idea why..." i sighed.

" Sak.. this past few days i've been listening to rumors about you and Naruto! I think that's why.."

" Wat? Me and Naruto? No way! He's just a precious brother to me and you know that!"

" I know.. but not everyone knows.. And Hinata chan is upset as she thought you betrayed her.."

"Arghh!" who the heck spread those childish rumors!  
><strong><br>NEXT DAY~**

"Good morning Hyuuga-san. is Hinata-chan here?"

"Inside. But if i were you, I'll not meet her now." he warned.

"Sir! those are just rumors! they arent true! Naruto is just a br-"

"I don't wan to hear any excuses. do not try to seek her! get away from Naruto. he doesn't like you anymore!"

"sor... sorry sir." i whispered.

As i strolled back home, still wondering who spread those fake rumors, suddenly small droplets of rain started falling onto me. so i started running back home. 

**Normal POV~**

Wet footprints were left all over Sakura's house. "Damnn!" Sakura muttered. Suddenly someone knocked the door. Sakura opened the door and was shocked to see Kakashi. "Kaka sensei!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran and hug Kakashi. Kakashi face didn't look surprised. "Kaka sensei?" Sakura said when she realized something was wrong. " Sakura.. Hokage sama wants to meet you now."

_ _

Once Sakura entered the Hokage room . she spotted Shikamaru and Kiba . Both of their faces didn't look happy. or rather they looked worried.

"Naruto?Don't tell me u heard the rumors?"

" Sakura. where have you been?" He ignored." Himiko san has been kidnapped!" Naruto shouted.

"W..what? i only left her alone for a few minutes!"

"Don't give me shyt! your mission was to be beside her at all times but u weren't! All of you find her now! Especially u Sakura. or you'll be in big trouble!"

Sakura immediately searched the whole of Konoha.

After looking everywhere in Konoha,Sakura still wasn't able to find her. She met up with the rest and agreed on going in the woods to search for Himiko san.

While Sakura was still searching…She heard a familar scream. "LET GOOO! HELPPPPP!" Sakura ran towards it. Sakura panted heavily and glared at the kidnappers." let her go Kisame!"

" Ahhh here comes the weak one. the weakest among the weakest ones" kisame lazily said.

Sakura chest suddenly felt like it has been pierced with numerous kunai. she glared at him harder. " I've changed! now let her go or you'll regret!"

Suddenly she heard a deep chuckle behind her. She froze.

"How laughable" Itachi said behind her. Sakura sidestep forward. Making her a few metres away from Itachi. Itachi realized and smirked "dun be so complacent about the punch u gave to Kisame. he was just dumbstruck when he heard her scream."

"Itachi!" Sakura spat. " what do u want wif Himiko san!"

"Ahh so you still haven't figure it out. i thought u were a genius. guess i was wrong. you're just a weak kunochi" Itachi teased.

"why u!" Sakura sped towards him wif a kunai in hand. itachi smirked. "Still so naive and stupid" he thought.

Sakura was still charging towards Itachi when suddenly something made him frown.

The whole scene abruptly changed. There stood Sakura. Not moving an inch.  
>Sakura smirked." You thought i will do that huh? sorry to disappoint u." Itachi smirked as well. "hn. so she knows genjustu well" he thought.<p>

"SAKURA! stop ogling at him and get me out of here!" Himiko screamed. "WAT! I wasnt!" Sakura screamed back.

"BUAHAHHAAH! This kid sure is funny!" KIsame laughed out loud.

"whats the problem wif her.. and kisame!" sakura thought. She was waiting for the rest to come. She knew she will not be able to fight 2 Akatsuki members.

Itachi was going to advance towards Sakura when suddenly he felt 2 strong chakras. "tsk. Kisame let that girl go. more are coming." Itachi ordered. "Demooo.." Kisame whined ( imaginee~ lOl!) "now!"

Kisame reluctantly let go and poofed away with Itachi.

Naruto sighed." luckily u got her back. or else i've no idea what the elders will do to u" " oh! Sak. Sorry about screaming to you just now. Was too agitated… oh and what were u saying just now? what rumors?"

Sakura hesitated. " err nothing. Dun mind me. The rumor thing was just rubbish." " oh ya naruto.. we still have no idea why the Akatsuki wants Himiko san. We should check up on her."

"Ok. u may go Sak." He replied. When Sakura was about to exit the room, the door opened.

And there stood Hinata. Smiling widely. But it disappeared once she saw Sakura. "oh Hinata chan! Did you bring ram-" Naruto stopped. "Hinata chan are you ok? what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. "wh..why a..are you h..he..here" Hinata questioned. "err because her-" "Na..Naruto kun. N..not yo...you" Hinata stuttered.  
>" Hinata chan! The rumor isn't true! Please believe me! I'm here because of a mission.. " Sakura said hurriedly. "ohh.. Saa...sakura I'm sorry.. I jum..jumped to con..conclu..sion due to m...my emo..emotions. I..I'm so g..gla..glad!" Hinata gained back her smile. I sighed in relief. ( kinda rushed.. Sry )<p>

Naruto was confused. Ultra confused. But before he could ask anything. An injured ANBU appeared. "Hokage sama. We have lost the lady. The Akatsuki were too powerful." he panted heavily. Sakura ran and healed the ANBU. "Which direction did they went?". She questioned while healing. "Thanks. They're heading towards cloud village" After getting the information that she needed, she looked at Naruto for permission to find Himiko san. He replied with a grim nod. With an answer, she instantly disappeared.

HaiHai! U all may wonder why the Akatsuki or rather Itachi and Kisame are trying to capture Himiko san and not Sakura rite? It will be answered soon ^_^ really hope you continue reading! Appreciate it lots if reviews are given :X

SAKUNBI OUT~


	4. Chapter 4

HIHI! So sry for late update. A VERY LATE ONE! Please do enjoy! I apologize greatly!

I do not own Naruto~~ Sadly

x-x-x-x-x

**Naruto POV~**

I looked at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Both of you follow Sak. Your first priority is Himiko san. Get her back!" I ordered.

"Yes Hokage sama" both of them chorused.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sakura POV~**

Huff huff.. Where the hell they went? How can they gotten so far? I ran and ran until I felt a familiar charkra. I ran towards it.

"Let go of Himiko chan!" I shouted.

Both Itachi and Kisame stopped and face me.

"Try to make me bitch." Kisame joked.

I smirked."Oh yeah? I'll damn right make you."

**Itachi POV~**

"Hnn. Lets see how much she improved." Sakura ran towards Kisame with loads of charkra in her hands. But suddenly she was gone. BOOM! The ground spilt into million pieces. Sakura aimed at kisame's charkra points. But before she could do that, Kisame doged. Sakura hand touched the Samehada. Sakura face cringed. " Hmm so she learned some skills from the hyuuga." Fury of kicks and punches. Grounds and trees splitting into million pieces. Blood spattering here and there. Both were equally strong and skilled. Kisame showed irritation and dropped the girl. He was starting to be serious. Sakura smirked.

**Sakura POV~**

"He dropped Himiko chan!"

I ran towards Himiko chan when suddenly POOF! Someone was in front of me. I looked up and Itachi was standing in front of me.

"tsk damn." I cursed.

I was about to punch him when he caught my hand with ease. He pulled me towards him until my face was near his. I rephrase. VERY near his. He smelled nice. Like cinnamon.. Ahh! What am I thinking? I scolded myself. In front of Itachi, I remained unsurprised and showed power but inside, I was afraid and deeply frightened.

"let go." I snared.

"Why would i?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

Before I could do anything someone shouted.

"Hey! Release Himiko chan!"Kiba shouted.

Itachi smirked and whispered to me.

"They dun even care about you.. Why stay?"

Before I could reply, he said. "Kisame, lets go. The fun is over. We can come back another time. We don't really need her yet."

KIsame nodded and both of them poofed. The only thing that was in my mind was that 2 words. "Why stay?"

**Normal POV~**

"Himiko chan are you ok?" Kiba asked anxiously. "She's alright, they didn't do anything to her. She just fainted due to fright." replied Sakura. Kiba looked at Sakura for few secs before looking back at Himiko. "can you just check? He asked. Sakura showed irritation but otherwise checked Himiko. "She's alright." "Oh thank god!" Kiba thanked. "Lets bring her back to Hokage sama." Shikamaru suddenly said.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sakura POV~**

"Hokage sama, I wish you could check up on Himiko chan.. Why is the Akatsuki trying to kidnap her.." I asked. He sighed and said. "I tried but nothing came up. She's 18 same as you. No parents and no relatives. She isn't a shinobi either. I really dunno why."

"Maybe she witness something of Akatsuki? uhh no they probably will just kill her straight. Oh or she is a member of them and betrayed them? Oh yeah not. Or else she wouldn't have screamed at Kisame. Uhh this is giving me a headache" I groaned. I rubbed my temple.

"Sak. If its ok, can you stay with Himiko san 24/7 from now on? You're the only one I trust in this." Naruto asked.

I closed my eyes for a few secs.

"Fine. But you gotta give me a much higher pay for that. Since I can't work if I'm looking after her 24/7. "I said.

"Ok. Keep her safe Sak. I trust you." he replied

I closed the door of the Hokage and left quietly. While walking towards the hospital where Himiko chan was, my mind drifted to the incident just now.

"Maybe he's right. They don't even care about me. They're all happily married or already together. While I'm just a loner. Shika and Ino. Naruto and Hinata. Tenten and Neji. Kiba and Himiko(?). Maybe I'm just a burden to the,. Ino may just been bearing with me. Me always coming to her house to tstay overnight, while she actually wished to spend the night with Shika. I'm just causing trouble to everyone. Tsunade sama recently got a new apprentice. And it seems that Tsunade sama highly regard her. She'll probably beat me in no time. Plus she's only 15. Wth I started at 12. It took me 6 years. She'll definitely take less than th-" "what the?" I muttered.

There were screaming and crashing of things. I ran into the room and saw Len on the floor and Himiko red face.

"Wth happened here?" I asked.

"H..He tried to touch me!" Himiko shouted.

I looked at Len for a sec and said, "I don't think Len is that type of person. You didn't do it right Len?" I questioned.

"No mam, I was just trying to inject her to some med." He replied while holding up a stringe.

"No! That isn't just some med! That is a drug! A drug that will make people sleepy and so people like you can start touching us, vulnerable patients!" Himiko screamed while accused-ly (is there such word?) pointed at Len.

"Shushh! Himiko chan. Here's the hospital and its night time. That med isn't a bad drug. I promise you. "I assured.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" she challenged.

I sighed and took the stringe from Len. Len gave me a worried face but I ignored and smiled.

"Here.. You'll see I'm still fine." I said while poking the stringe into me and push it.

"See, I'm perfectly fine. Now take it and go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll bring you shopping for new clothes since the ones you're wearing are mine." I said. Her eyes sparkled and followed my orders quietly.

I walked out of the room with Len. After the door closed, I fell on to a nearby chair.

"Sakura sama! Are you alright? Why did you take it? You shouldn't take unnecessary drugs plus your body ain't able to hold these types of drugs and will just worsen your body." (In my story, Sakura has some condition whereby some meds are bad/unsuitable for her. Ironic/weird but yeah.. I'm not studying med. Haha )

I smiled and replied. "If I didn't do that, Himiko chan wouldn't have took it obediently and will just keep screaming nonstop all through the night. I'm okay. Thanks Len.. Go back home and rest."

"ok Sakura sama. Please at least take some break from work. It seems that the girl is giving you hell." He said.

"hahhaa damn right you are for both." I laughed.

I sat down comfortably on the chair and stared up at the blank ceiling. All I could hear was my own breathing. "What is HE doing now? Fucking some whore?" I thought. My face cringed instantly. "Why stay?" I subconsciously thought again.

x-x-x-x-x

**Normal POV~**

"You think your plan will work?" Kisame asked. "Was I ever wrong?" Itachi replied.

"Chey! Uchihas!" Kisame retorted.

Itachi ignored and smirked. "Once everyone is so concentrated on that girl's safety, Sakura will be left open for us…"

**Kisame POV~**

"Is all Uchihas that creepy?" I thought.

x-x-x-x-x

Yo sorry guys. Been studying and studying and felt needa rest. And realize I should write a new chapt. Thought of this chap just today, everything just came while I type hahha.. yepee for tat! Though my English still poor hehhe.. so there may be errors here and there. sry for that. Hope you understood the story. Its 3.28am here now haha.. I still haven't thought of the ending yet and actually not of the next chapter :X. So if you have some ideas, mind telling me? Hehe will be much appreiciated Hope you enjoyed!

Update: OMG MAJOR MISTAKE! The others girls name is suppose to be Himiko :X So sry! hope i didn't confuse you all. !

SAKUNBI OUT~!


End file.
